


Mashed Potatoes

by Kai_2010



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_2010/pseuds/Kai_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee decides to rig up a device that yells out "Mashed Potatoes!" at the push of a button. He puts it on Gibbs's desk and watches it reap havoc on his team leader. Inspired by RayWilliamJohnson's video of the same title where he critiqued a viral video of a golf game that was interrupted by a man shouting "Mashed Potatoes" enthusiastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashed Potatoes

On one beautiful D.C. morning, Tim McGee went to work early, earlier than his boss, Jethro Gibbs. The night before, he came up with a plan to make his co-worker, Tony DiNozzo, laugh like no other. He rigged up a little speaker to a switch that would say a phrase whenever he would press a button. McGee set the speaker on Gibbs's desk and went out to his favorite coffee shop downtown. He stayed there just in time so that when he would go back to work, he would arrive late, thus eliminating himself as a suspect of his prank.

McGee strode into the bullpen a full ten minutes late, which was very unorthodox for the probie. Of course Tony was the first person to razz McGee about his tardiness, he said "Hey McProbie, did your alarm refuse to go off this morning, or did ya get caught up in traffic?"

Tim replied "No, Tony, I just decided to take an extra- long shower this morning, and it took me a little longer to get dressed this morning since I forgot to do laundry last night." At that moment Gibbs strolled into the bullpen, and suddenly out of nowhere came a "MASHED POTATOES!" from somewhere in his teams cubicles. Gibbs then lost his train of thought and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "What the hell was that, McGee?" he asked.

"Uhhh, I don't know boss, it sounds like someone really likes mashed potatoes this morning." "Uh yeah, McGee, but where in the hell did it come from?" McGee simply replied "I do not know boss, I won't know unless it happens again." The team quickly got back to work on their paperwork from a prior case. Gibbs received a phone call a couple of hours into the shift, he hung up and said "Grab your gear, dead Naval Commander at Quantico. We have to get there before the press does, this is a pretty important guy." "On it, Boss!" replied Tony, who quickly followed Ziva, who followed McGee to the elevator.

Once they arrived, Tony ran out of the car and threw up on the ground. "Damn it, I'm still not used to Ziva's driving. I swear, every time I ride with her, she drives crazier every time!" "Suck it up, DiNozzo! We've got a long day ahead of us, and we don't need ya sick." "Yes Boss!" Tony yelled back.

The team started to go through the crime scene, twenty minutes later Ducky and Palmer arrived with the gurney. As usual, Ducky barely started looking at the victim when Gibbs asked him "What's the time of death, Duck?" "Jethro, give me time. You cannot rush these things, let me get my liver probe out of him first." He proceeded to calculate the time of death in his head while a wave of news vehicles started entering the drive where the Commander was laid to rest. "Approximately 5 hours ago, Jethro. If I may, I believe he was shot execution style to the back of his head. And I also believe that the stab wounds happened post-mortem, which is highly unusual. It must be our perpetrators MO. We must be dealing with a serial killer." "That's just great, more paperwork for us!" piped Tony, who then received a head slap from Gibbs. "Thanks boss!", Tony replied.

Back in the bullpen, the team started out by pulling up information on their victim, Steven Christopher, who won many awards and was recently crowned a hero because he saved a family from a burning wreckage. The media loved him because it was not the first time he was hailed a hero, last year he saved two families from a burning house that had a propane leak that was ignited by the stove. He was also well known because of his exploits in his tours of Iraq and Afghanistan. He helped bring down the men who killed innocent Iraqis and Afghans for money, he also helped bust an Iraqi drug lord who was smuggling drugs into Iraq from nearby countries. He also had earned a purple heart during his last tour of Afghanistan, he was certainly a hero.

Just as Gibbs had entered the bullpen, the sing-song of "MASHED POTATOES!" was heard from near Gibbs's desk. Tony started laughing but then stopped once he received a head slap from his boss. "McGee! I want this thing found yesterday! It is annoying the hell out of me, and I swear to God, I will break the thing into smithereens once it is found!" "Yes Boss, it appears it happened from somewhere on or by your desk. I won't know for sure unless it happens again." "You better hope that is soon, McGee, or it will be your butt doing extra paperwork and cold cases." "Boss, if I may ask, but why are you blaming me for this?" "Because I can McGee, I do not need any other excuse." "Yes Boss." McGee chirped.

The team continued to work while Gibbs went out on a coffee run. He decided that not only he needed to get coffee for himself, but that Abby also needed a CafPow! She would mostly have an evidence sitrep ready for him. He noticed that his favorite barista was there, so he mindlessly flirted with the redhead until his order was ready to pick up. As he walked back, he silently hoped that whatever it was would not go off as he entered the bullpen. He was starting to get very annoyed with the chant, and he also had his ideas about who would mess with him like this. He knew for sure it was not Ziva, because she simply would not do something so immature, and he also knew it was not Tony, because Tony isn't smart enough to pull off something like that. So that left McGee, which did not surprise him one bit because he knew that McGee had balls to do something like that. As Gibbs got back, he slowly made his way back into the bullpen, and lo and behold, he heard the welcoming "MASHED POTATOES!" as he neared his desk. .

As the week wore on, every time Gibbs would enter the bullpen, the device would chant. Gibbs was beyond annoyed, and he was so close to begging McGee to get rid of the damned thing, but he wanted to wait for McGee to fess up to it. The team was in the middle of a case when Gibbs entered the bullpen and nothing happened. He was so surprised that he turned around and left and then reentered, and there was still nothing! Gibbs just smiled and sat down at his desk. He looked over to DiNozzo, who had a smirk on his face. "Finally that silly thing stopped huh, Probie!" "Yeah, I think it is out of batteries."

Gibbs could not believe what he just heard, McGee just confessed to knowing about the device! "What did you just say McGee? You know where the device is don't ya?" Gibbs heard a sigh coming from McGee's desk. "Yes boss, it was me the whole time, I'll take care of it and make sure it doesn't happen again." "Wow Probie! I can't believe you have enough guts to do such a thing! Where did you find your balls at?" "Very funny Tony, I just wanted to get Gibbs back for all of the times he got on my case over crap I didn't do." "Well McGee, it looks like you have a weeks-worth of cold cases to try to solve. Good luck, and remember that shit like that just does not pay." "Uh, yes boss, it really does not pay!"

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on FanFiction.net in late 2011. I am removing it this month because of a security breach where other websites stole my work without my consent and are making money from it.


End file.
